


Take a Break, Gustave!

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair Pulling, M/M, Sleeping Together, bottom!Rook, bottom!montagne, chubby character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: After overworking yet again, Rook lures Doc to bed. A well needed break leads to some kinky hijinks!
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 27





	Take a Break, Gustave!

Doc knew he should’ve wrapped up and headed to bed an hour ago. He knew he was going to have an early start tomorrow as he made plans to clean up and organize his office before his first appointment at 10, which for him left a normally booked up morning free and therefore time to do some much needed housework. Doc also knew that his lack of sleep from the previous two nights was catching up to him and at this time he felt, to put it plainly, awful. He found himself stopping writing only to catch himself staring at the blank wall adjacent to him before rubbing his eyes and returning to filling out and reviewing whatever was in front of him.  
Doc was a very “do what I say not as I do” kind of guy. Just earlier that day he had told off Jäger for staying up too late in the workshop and the effects of a lack of sleep on his health. Doc wished he could follow his own advice and just relax, but it was hard when he had the job of overlooking the health of the ever-increasing operator pool. What he really needed was a vacation.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on Doc’s office door, barely startling him. Well, at least this was something new. “Come in!” Doc called out. The door opened and to Doc’s surprise Rook’s head peeped in. Doc’s expression softened at the welcomed sight of his lover. “Ah, Julien, hello!” Doc smiled. Rook looked worried to say the least. “Gustave, Gilles and I have been worried about you lately. We go to bed around now and, well, Gilles has always said you go to bed way later than you say you do. I thought he was just making things up, but now,” Rook frowned, causing Doc’s heart to sink, “I see that you have indeed been overworking yourself.” Doc sighed and stood up from his desk and walked over to the younger man. He wrapped his arms around Rook and hugged him close, “I am so sorry, my love. I know I really should be getting more rest, but there is just so much to worry about these days. The new operators, the unit that just came back from their mission, and even you, Julien. I need to make sure I have all your records on file to make sure I’m prepared if you suddenly come down with a cold, or perhaps something much worse.” Rook hugged back and buried his face into Doc’s shoulder and mumbled, “Please, Gustave, come to bed. You have done more than enough already.” Rook looked up at Doc who stared back longingly.

Both his lovers, but Rook specifically, were akin to sirens that would lure Doc away from his work. However, unlike sirens, Doc’s fate would almost always include sex or cuddling together, both of which Doc couldn’t get enough of. Rook stared at him with wide eyes, which Doc knew he was unable to refuse. All he wanted in this moment was to carry Rook back to the bedroom and fuck him until he couldn’t remember his own name. If Montagne was there too, that would be everything he could have hoped for in this moment. Perhaps this is what he meant as a “vacation”, Doc thought to himself.

Doc glanced back at his desk, covered in neat stacks of paperwork and file folders, then at the clock on the wall. He felt guilty as he realized the time, feeling as though he had in fact been overworking and worrying his lovers.

“Alright, my love,” Doc said with a smile. He held Rook’s face gently in his hands and tilted his face up to kiss him. Rook’s eyes fluttered shut as he returned the kiss. Doc’s hands traveled down Rook from his face to around his back and then down to his ass and hips. One hand squeezed his bottom while the other had a firm grip on his waist, causing Rook to moan softly into the kiss, much to Doc’s delight. Doc broke the kiss first but continued to grope the younger man, “Feeling horny it seems, yes?” Rook looked away from Doc as his cheeks turned pink, “I could say the same about you, Gustave!” Doc brought the hand resting on Rook’s hip up to his hair and grabbed it and forced Rook to look at him. “Don’t hide, baby boy, I want to see that beautiful face of yours,” Doc cooed to him. Rook felt his face become warmer and redder as he was forced to stare at Doc with nowhere to hide. “Want to continue this in the bedroom?” Doc asked. Rook nodded to the best of his ability as Doc had a firm grip on his hair still.

There was no going back to work now, nor would his office be cleaned tomorrow morning. Now, it seemed his plans had changed for the better. He let go of Rook and went over to his desk to grab his coat that sat on the back of his seat, along with a briefcase which seemed to be already packed. Rook stepped outside the office and held the door open for Doc as the older man finished up. Doc locked the door and the two headed back to the GIGN quarters.

When the two arrived back, they found Montagne sitting in their king-sized bed with a book in hand. Montagne looked up as the two entered the bedroom, “Gustave! You need to stop with these late nights!” Doc walked over to him and held a hand under his chin and kissed him softly. Montagne relaxed and kissed back, but soon pulled away and continued to scold the doctor. “We’ve been worried sick about you! Oh, my love, and you look so tired too.” However, Montagne’s demeanor changed when he glanced over at Rook, who was a blushing mess. He went silent and looked back and Doc, who was smirking at him. “Would you be interested in helping me relieve some stress, Gilles darling?” Doc purred. Montagne set the book aside and slowly moved his hand back to his lap, nodding. Doc pushed away the covers of the bed and knelt down in front of Montagne and kissed him again, though more roughly this time. Montagne kissed Doc back, and their tongues danced and intertwined as Doc dominated the older man’s mouth.

Doc pulled away from Montagne and looked over his shoulder at Rook, “Get undressed for me, Julien, please?” Rook nodded and quickly responded, “Yes Gustave.” As Rook began to get undressed behind Doc, he focused now on disrobing the man in front of him. “Help me take this off,” Doc said as he pulled at Montagne’s shirt. The shirt was tossed onto the ground and Doc didn’t wait a moment to start kissing and biting at Montagne’s chest. His mouth found its way to one of Montagne’s nipples, licking and nibbling at the sensitive nub. Montagne cried out softly as Doc licked his chest and left hickies across his pecs, biting at his nipples as he crossed paths with them. Doc moved to Montagne’s neck and left a few dark marks, causing Montagne to cry out. “Ah! Gustave!” Doc parted from his neck and looked back up at Montagne. He pressed down on one of the hickies, causing Montagne to exhale with pleasure. “You’re mine, Gilles,” Doc said softly to him as his hands moved down to cup Montagne’s pecs. His thumbs rubbed circles into his abused nipples again, resulting in Montagne letting out soft moans.

Now fully naked and feeling neglected, Rook crawled onto the bed behind Doc and lied down next to Montagne where Doc could see. After giving Montagne a few more rough kisses, Doc looked down at Rook who stared back. “You have been so patient, Julien my love. Let me give my baby boy some attention now,” Doc said. Doc undressed himself and tossed his clothes on the ground with Montagne’s sleep shirt. “Gilles darling, disrobe yourself while I fuck Julien please,” Doc said without breaking eye contact with Rook. Rook let out a moan in anticipation but quickly covered his mouth, while Montagne nodded and got out of bed.

Doc studied the man beneath him. The best word Doc could use to describe Rook was “cute”. Rook had a bit of a tummy and deliciously thick thighs, which Doc touched and squeezed as he looked down at his lover. Then he had those pretty eyes and blond hair which made his knees weak. Doc leant over Rook and kissed him on the lips before leaving dark hickies on his neck as he had done with Montagne. Rook whimpered underneath him as he whispered in his ear, “You both belong to me.” Rook squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “Please, Gustave! Please touch me!” Doc slapped Rook across the chest, “Patience Julien. You sound so slutty right now.” Doc couldn’t wait anymore. His dick was so hard, and hearing Rook beg for him wasn’t helping. Rook’s member was hard and leaking precum as he trembled. Doc quickly opened the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He poured the lubricant onto his hand and stroked his dick slowly, covering every inch in it. “Turn over,” Doc commanded. Rook looked embarrassed but did as he was told and flipped over onto his knees so his face was hidden in the pillows and his ass was in the air. Doc poured more lube onto his fingers before pressing them into Rook’s hole, causing Rook to moan and press against the digits. Doc moved his fingers in and out faster and faster as he fingered Rook, but at this point he was so hard it was painful.

Rook gasped as Doc pressed his dick against his entrance. “Gustave!” Rook whined into the pillows. Doc bit his lip and closed his eyes and he forced himself into Rook, bottoming out. Rook moaned loudly, the pillows only stifling the noise a little. It didn’t take long for Doc to start thrusting into Rook as fast as he could, all the while Rook moaned loudly and gripped onto the pillows. Montagne had returned to the bed and blushed as he watched the both of them. Doc grabbed onto Rook’s soft sides as he pushed deeper and deeper into the younger man. “You’re such a little slut, baby boy. Look at you taking me without a problem,” Doc said between breaths. Rook could just cry out in reply.

Doc could feel himself getting close. He was so horny and pent up and this was exactly what he needed. “I’m close Julien!” Doc cried out, his thrusts becoming sporadic and needy. Rook continued to moan, his sounds becoming higher pitch as he too reached his climax. Doc came with a low moan as he thrust into Rook and filled him up with his cum. He continued to thrust slowly as he milked his prostate and felt the last bits of ecstatic pleasure. Rook moaned softly and came, cum covering the bedsheets and pillows. Doc pulled out of Rook, causing the younger to whine and lie on his side. Doc bit his lip at the sight of his cum dripping out of Rook’s ass before smiling to himself. He collapsed on his side facing Rook, both panting. “Good boy, Julien,” Doc said softly, rewarding Rook with an equally soft kiss on the lips. Rook smiled and hid his face at the compliment, “Thank you Gustave.”

As Rook recovered and tried to control his breathing, Doc’s attention moved to Montagne, who had sat patiently and watched the whole thing. His dick was swollen and leaking, and his cheeks were a bright red. “Aw, poor thing,” Doc said as he sat upright and moved over to Montagne, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Gilles dear.” Doc moved so his back was against the wall as he rested on the pillows. He got comfortable before looking at Montagne and smiling smugly. “Clean up this mess please, Gilles,” Doc said, signing to his cum-covered dick lying on his stomach. It would take a minute for him to get hard again, but poor Montagne had been so patient, he deserved an appetizer.

Montagne nodded shyly and sat in front of Doc. He moved so he was resting on his knees before leaning forward so his face was close to Doc’s penis. Montagne opened his mouth and used his tongue to slid the cock into his mouth, licking up all the cum as he sucked. Doc moaned at the slight overstimulation, but at the same time he could feel himself hardening as Montagne expertly took his cock in his mouth. Montagne closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand as Doc’s dick hardened around his mouth, trying not to gag. “Mmm, Gilles,” Doc moaned softly. He moved a hand and grabbed a handful of Montagne’s brown-gray hair and forced him down on his dick, filling Montagne’s mouth with cock.

Once Doc was hard again, he pulled Montagne off his dick and sat upright. He guided Montagne as they switched spots, with Montagne lying down with his head on the pillows and legs spread wide for Doc. Rook absentmindedly handed over the bottle of lubricant to Doc. Doc thanked Rook and squirted some on his fingers before moving his fingers down to Montagne’s entrance and pressing in. Montagne bit back a moan as he felt Doc’s hands move around inside of him. “How much do you want my cock, Gilles?” Doc asked smugly as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Montagne. Montagne exhaled with pleasure and brought his hand up to his mouth to hide another deep moan, “I want it so much Gustave, please fuck me.” Doc groaned in response to Montagne’s begging and quickly swapped his fingers for his hard dick. Doc wasted no time pushing into Montagne who hissed as he was suddenly filled with cock again, though in a different way. “Are you okay, my love?” Doc asked, stopping to make sure Montagne was okay. Montagne exhaled and nodded, “Please keep going, don’t stop Gustave!” Doc nodded and continued. He started with slow, deep thrusts that threw Montagne’s body back. Doc grabbed a hold of Montagne’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper.

Doc stopped again and ignored Montagne’s pleas (as much as he could) and turned to Rook. “Come here, baby boy, let Gilles clean you up too.” Rook blushed again and looked at Montagne whose entire face was flushed, mouth agape, before nodding and crawling over. He straddled Montagne’s chest so his dick was against the older man’s face. He helped Montagne take the dick into his mouth and cried out when he felt Montagne’s tongue run along the bottom side of his shaft.

  
Doc resumed his thrusting and fucked Montagne at a comfortable pace as the man moaned around Rook’s dick. Rook was moaning loudly again as his cock was engulfed in Montagne’s mouth. Montagne gagged a few times due to the angle but moaned as he was filled with cock from both ends. Drool and leftover cum spilled out of his mouth as he sucked Rook’s member. The three found a nice pace to work at that resulted in Montagne being pushed over the edge. As Rook would push in and cry out, Doc would also push into Montagne. Rook was the first to come this time, crying out and filling Montagne’s mouth with his cum. Montagne tried to swallow it all, but some spilled out of his lips and across his face. Doc came in him not long after, filling him with even more cum. Doc groaned as he came a second time, forcing his cock deep inside of Montagne as his seed filled him. Rook got off of Montagne and collapsed by his side, panting. Montagne gasped and finally came, covering his and Doc’s stomachs in cum.

The three stayed there, collapsed on the bed and gasping for air and panting. “Thank you, Gustave,” Montagne said quietly, still out of breath. Doc smiled to himself, “Anything for my boys.” Doc opened his arms, inviting Rook and Montagne to snuggle up close as the three relaxed. The two joined him and Doc pulled them close. They stayed like this for a bit before Monty spoke up. “Do we need to replace the sheets before we go to sleep? I don’t mind getting up.” Doc shook his head, “We will clean everything up in the morning, let’s get some rest now, yes?” The lights hadn’t even gone out yet before Rook was asleep, snoring softly. Montagne was in the easiest spot to get up, so he did and quickly turned off the lights before returning at Doc’s side.

The three fell asleep quickly close together. That morning, Doc was the first to wake up. There was a slight panic, remembering he should get up and do as he said and clean the office, but the weight of his two lovers quickly reminded him of his changed plans. He yawned and closed his eyes, quickly falling back into a deep sleep.


End file.
